


I Think About You Moaning A Lot

by sataninayellowdress



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Sexual Frustration, Slight fluff, Smut, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataninayellowdress/pseuds/sataninayellowdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, was there a such thing as an appropriate way to tell your best friend that you wanted to fuck them senseless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think About You Moaning A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but then Makoharu feels occured and this happened, and was written for the Makoharu festival tumblr prompt "first time". Basically one long pwp with a lot of sexual frustration/urges. Also, not only is this my first time posting to AO3, but it's also my first contribution to the Free! fandom! Yay!

 

 

 

 

 

It's not that Makoto hadn't thought about it, because he had. _A lot._ It's just that he didn't know whether or not he should express it. And even if he was given a clear opportunity to express it, he didn't know if he _could._ He wasn't as articulate as he liked to think that he was, and he just knew he would end up stumbling over his words and saying--or doing--something incredibly stupid and embarrassing and regrettable. So he kept it to himself. 

Really, was there a such thing as an appropriate way to tell your best friend that you wanted to fuck them senseless?

Not to mention that his best friend was a guy, which wasn't a fact that bothered Makoto all that much. He was comfortable with the fact that he was attracted to guys--specifically one--which, incidentally, is why he always turned down the girls who confessed their undying love to him. Though he never actually mentioned that as the reason. What bothered him about this was that he had no idea if Haruka was also interested in guys; it was hard to tell because Haruka never really showed particular interest in _anyone._ Even so, Makoto swore that sometimes Haru would look at him with a devilish glint in his eye, though he more or less blamed it on his too-hopeful imagination. 

It was frustrating, to say the least. Haru had no idea about the things that he did to Makoto and how increasingly difficult it was to be in such close quarters with him all the time. Swim practice was the worst. More often than not, he had to actively concentrate on getting the problem in his jammers to subside, which always left him feeling awkward and flushed. It didn't help that each time this happened, Nagisa would swim over to him and ask him if he was alright. 

"You look like you're about to explode, Mako-chan."

And each time, Haru would look over at them with that devilish glint, and even if it was Makoto's imagination, it didn't help. 

_That bastard,_ he thought. 

Makoto couldn't help it though. One day three weeks ago when he came to practice and Haru was already on the starting block, stretching his arms behind his head, gazing into the distance with that cool look on his face, it was like he was seeing him for the first time. Haru's presence crashed over him like the unforgiving waves of the ocean attacking the shore. The force of it was so strong that it made Makoto feel dizzy and unstable, and it glued him to his spot. He had always thought that Haru was attractive, but in that moment he saw how truly beautiful he was, how truly _enticing._ The way his muscles flexed slightly when he moved, the way his back curved when he stretched, his lithe yet sturdy frame, his perfectly sculpted lips, his eyes that rivaled the color of the deepest and clearest ocean and set Makoto's very soul ablaze. And then Haru turned his head and looked Makoto in the eyes, and it was too much. He turned on his heel and ran in the direction of the locker rooms, faintly hearing the sound of Gou, Nagisa, and Rei calling after him. When he got to the locker room, he locked himself in nearest stall and pulled his jammers halfway down his thighs, gripped his cock and began stroking furiously. It didn't take long before he was coming hard, face flushed and Haru's name softly escaping his lips. The realization of what he had done washed over him as he came down from his climax, guilt and disbelief pulling at his insides. He collected himself as best as he could and headed back for the pool.

When he returned, he was met with four questioning stares, and he could feel his face getting hot all over again.

"Uh...I guess my lunch made me a little sick," Makoto said with a forced chuckle, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. He got a litany if gasps in return, Gou telling him to maybe sit out for the day, Rei telling him to be more careful, and Nagisa asking him over and over again if he was okay. Makoto chanced a look at Haru, who was standing a few feet away with his eyebrows raised and look of mildly piqued interest. 

"I told you you should eat mackerel," Haru said as he turned to walk toward the pool.

Things only got worse from there.

+++

Now, Makoto had been able to get his urges under control since the First Incident (he considered "under control" being able to wait until he was home and in the shower before jerking off to the image of a fresh-out-of-the-pool Haru on his knees instead of running off to the locker room). But only because of his new found ability to suppress the tent in his jammers and the fact that he began to be the first person to leave practice most of the time. He gave a quick explanation of his mom needing help with the twins, which was believable enough and not too far from the truth anyway, but he always left behind a slightly annoyed Haru.

Makoto felt a bit guilty about spending so much less time with Haru, but knew that he would probably do something stupid if they were alone together. He wanted to be around Haru both more and less, so he opted for getting to practice early every day to be with him and staying late at practice with him too, unless he had an Urgent Problem he needed to take care of. Makoto also found any excuse to touch Haru--helping him stretch, massaging his shoulders and arms after a particularly hard practice, casually bumping into him. He wanted more, so much more, but it worked.

That is, until Haru started returning the favor. Makoto tried his best to turn down Haru's offers for a helping hand, but Haru was incredibly persistent, and he all but gave in. But every time Haru touched him, he looked at him with that devilish glint again, as if he knew exactly what Makoto was playing at. He internally panicked whenever Haru laid his hands on him, and it didn't help that he had surprisingly strong hands and dexterous fingers and seemingly knew how to press into Makoto just the right way. 

_Oh, wow where did that come from...nng...dammit, Haru!_

+++

After practice one evening, as Rei, Nagisa, and Gou were all heading out together, waving and calling their goodbyes to Makoto, who said he was going to stay late with Haru again, the said raven-haired boy sneaked up behind him and put his hands on Makoto's shoulders. Makoto gasped, half due to surprise and half due to the feeling he got in his stomach whenever Haru had his hands on him.

"Makoto is tense," Haru said in his usual bored tone, though his voice seemed to be an octave lower.

_It's just your imagination...relax._

"Uh, y-yeah...hard practice," Makoto chuckled, fighting to keep his voice even. Haru began working on his shoulders, and Makoto tried to relax, but, well, Haru was Haru and his body could do everything but relax when he was around.

"Haru, you really don't have to--"

"Makoto," the black-haired boy interrupted, taking an even firmer grip on Makoto's shoulders. "Let me take care of you for once. I want to do this."

"O-okay."

Haru made quick work of his shoulders before slowly moving down his back, his sinfully skilled hands making Makoto think that he was almost too good at it, and of course his mind began wonder elsewhere.

_I wonder what those hands would feel like on my...NO!_

He had to fight to keep those thoughts from surfacing and his half-hard cock from becoming fully erect. He could feel sighs of pleasure bubbling up in his throat and had to bite his lip to keep them from spilling out.

_Spilling..._

Haru took a firm grip on Makoto's hips in order to dig his thumbs into his lower back, and Makoto could feel his head lolling back in sheer bliss despite himself. It was a little embarrassing how easily Haru could turn him on. Then Haru stepped a little closer and got up on his toes, slightly dragging his front along Makoto's back, warm and slightly damp and-- _is that a bulge?-_ -as hard as Makoto tried he couldn't stop the groan of pleasure from escaping his mouth, Haru's breath hot on his neck as he whispered,

"Does that feel good, Makoto?" And suddenly Makoto became rigid.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he all but yelled, taking off toward the locker rooms and undoubtedly leaving behind a now-annoyed Haru. He got there in record time, slamming a stall door shut behind him and slouching against it, trying to collect his thoughts. The effort was frivolous, however, as the only thing he ended up being able to think about was Haru's hands on him, the feeling of his body against his leaving lingering tingles under his skin, and the feel of a definite something in Haru's jammers.

_It was probably my imagnation but...Haru...Haru hard and against me..._

Makoto pulled his jammers down, one spit-slick hand trailing down to his aching member, stroking quickly, and biting the back of the other hand in an attempt to stifle any loud noises. His head was swimming with images of Haru's hands on him, his hands on Haru, his hands in his hair as he's on his knees, mouth stretched around his cock, looking up at him through black, sweaty fringe with a blissed-out expression...

And that was pretty much all it took for Makoto to spill all over his hand and the floor, a mantra of _Haruharuharu_ on his lips. It took him a minute to come down from his climax and he realized that Haru was still out by the pool, most likely with a pissy expression, waiting for Makoto to walk him home like he promised. Makoto sighed and cleaned up, pulled himself together as much as possible and headed back to the pool.

When he got back, Haru was already dressed, dangling his bare feet into the pool.

"Is Makoto alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." 

Haru made a noncommittal sound and stood up, watching as Makoto hurriedly pulled his clothes on. Makoto turned to him, a slight blush on his cheeks, to which Haru quirked an eyebrow. 

"Ready to go?" Makoto chuckled, perhaps a little to forcefully, and quickly turned and began to walk out without waiting for an answer. The walk home was uneventful, save for Haru bumping his shoulder into him from time to time. Accidentally or not, Makoto couldn't tell.

After being eagerly greeted by the twins when he got home, Makoto trudged upstairs and flopped down on his bed, feeling an immense mix of guilt and shame form in the pit of his stomach.

_I can't keep doing this. Haru-chan is my best friend for god's sake! Not to mention I'm pushing him away. It's not intentional but...maybe I should just tell him. I mean, he'd understand, right? Ha, yeah, okay Makoto. Who would be understanding of their best friend getting off to them. There's no way he feels the same_.

Meanwhile, Haruka was laying on his bed wearing nothing but his blue hoodie, legs akimbo with three fingers stuffed in his ass and cock in hand, moaning Makoto's name as he came all over his stomach and chest.

+++

It was Saturday morning and Makoto woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was a bit past eleven a.m., which was later than he normally slept. Apparently his Extra Activities had taken a toll on him.

"Good morning, Haru-chan."

"Don't call me that." Makato laughed at that, but began to feel anxious.

"So what's up?"

"Makoto. Come over." It wasn't so much a request as it was a demand.

"That's funny, I was actually going to come over today!

"Good." The line went dead and Makoto practically jumped out of bed. He got ready as quickly as he could and ran out the door, calling over his shoulder that he was going to Haru's house.

_I'm going to tell him._

+++

He got there in five minutes flat, composing himself before knocking on the front door. He didn't expect an answer, so he was surprised when the door opened and Haru yanked him inside, slamming the door shut as he pushed Makoto against it.

"Makoto." Haru was looking up at him with the same stoic expression, but there was something in his eyes. That devilish glint was back, except this time with more pure concentrated want. 

"Uhhh?" was all Makoto could get out before Haru was pulling him down into a heated, crushing kiss, all tongues and teeth and awkward arms. Makoto didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Haru and pull him closer, wanting nothing more than to pull him closer still, getting chills when Haru slipped his hands underneath his shirt.

Makoto pulled away, practically gasping for air. "Bedroom?" 

Haru gave a quick nod, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him up the stairs. It proved to be quite difficult, however, as Haru was very keen on removing their clothing before they got to his room. Makoto managed to coax him upstairs, both being shirtless by the time they stumbled onto the bed and Makoto's pants already undone. 

Makoto pulled Haru onto his lap and kissed him again, but slower this time, deeper. Hark had an indefinable taste, heady and downright fucking _perfect,_ and he wanted to drink all of it. He swiped the pads of his thumbs over Haru's cheekbones and heard a soft moan get mixed into the kiss, though he didn't know whose mouth it came from.

He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, keeping Haru's face in his hands and swiping a thumb across his bottom lip, and looked into the deep blue pools before him.

_Perfect._

"What do you want, Haru?" Makoto said softly, placing a chaste kiss to the black-haired boys lips. 

Haru cast his eyes down, ears and cheeks turning pink. "I want Makoto. Just Makoto...please." The 'please' was so quite that Makoto almost didn't catch it, and he could feel his heart swelling so much that he was sure it was going to burst.

"I-I want you...inside me, Makoto." Haru looked up, cheeks a deeper shade of pink. Makoto looked into his eyes and was met with nothing but pure sincerity and desire. His heart skipped but he smiled and nodded, easing Haru onto his back before connecting their lips again. He wanted to go slow, to map out every inch of Haru's body with his hands, lips, and tongue, to give Haru everything he wanted and more. He wanted to make their first time memorable.

Makoto braced his weight on his left arm and let his right hand run along Haru's stomach and side, exploring the sinful dips and curves of his body, and ground his hips into those if the boy below him, eliciting a soft gasp from him. He did it again and again, building a sweet pressure between them, until they were both panting and Haru reached down for Makoto's pants. 

Makoto grabbed his hand and pinned it down on the pillow next to his head, lacing their fingers together. He leaned down and placed another soft kiss to the boy's lips.

"Let me take care of you, Haru-chan."

Haru huffed slightly, to which Makoto giggled. "Don't call me that."

Makoto placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before moving down to his neck, biting at the flesh gently and caressing each spot with his tongue. Haru seemed to like that judging by the way his breath hitched, so he continued to do so down to his collar bone and then to his chest. He ran the flat of his tongue over one of Haru's nipples, gently scraping it with his teeth, bringing it to a peak and making the boy beneath him groan. 

He made his way down Haru's body, kissing and tasting as much as he could, until he got to the waist of Haru's sweatpants. Makoto pulled them down just slightly, enough to make the v of his hips visible. He attached his mouth to the boy's sharp hipbone, biting and sucking and hoping to leave a mark that would last a few days. He pressed a final kiss to the newly-made purple mark adorning Haru's hip before continuing to pull down his sweatpants until they were completely off, carelessly tossing them to the floor. He was (pleasantly) surprised to see that Haru wasn't wearing his jammers underneath, but instead a pair of _absurdly_ form-fitting emerald green boxer briefs, and a small whimper may or may not have escaped Makoto's mouth. He pulled up the waistband of Haru's boxer briefs and darted his tongue underneath experimentally. He wanted to know what Haru liked; what make him writhe and lose control and cry out Makoto's name, everything. He wanted to be inside Haru, and not just physically. 

Makoto sat back on his heels and slowly pulled Haru's last piece of clothing off and threw them to the floor, marveling at the boy beneath him.

_Beautiful._  

He couldn't resist putting his hands on the raven-haired boy beneath him, caressing the smooth expanse of his chest and stomach. He felt like he could to this for hours, and didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling of Haru in his hands. 

"Makoto." Haru huffing his name in annoyance brought him out of his thoughts, and when he peered at the boy's face, he was flushed and biting his lip and obviously wanted Makoto to _get on with it already, thanks._

Makoto just smiled at him and entwined their fingers together. He leaned down and placed a warm kiss to his lips. "Haru...you're beautiful."

Haru's eyes widened slightly and his blush deepened. He tried to hide his face but Makoto could see the small smile playing at his lips.

"Shut up." Makoto just chuckled, releasing the hands he was holding to run his own hands down Haru's body again. He took ahold of the boys hips, shifting his body down the bed until he was eye level with Haru's already leaking member, gently flushed and curving slightly toward his stomach. He nudged Haru's legs apart farther and placed a chaste kiss to his inner thigh, getting a gasp in return. He bit down on the soft flesh there, caressing it with his tongue and sucking until another purple bruise formed. 

He trailed his lips up Haru's inner thigh before-- _ohgodohgodohgod_ \--kissing the tip of his shaft. He placed another kiss at the base and then-- _oh my god_ _I can't believe I'm about to do this...here goes nothing_ \--slowly took Haru part of the way into his mouth.

He experimentally bobbed his head up and down a few times, trying to get used to how it feels, before pulling off completely and planting another kiss on the tip. He took Haru into his mouth again, taking a little more than before, and looked up to see Haru biting the back of his hand and screwing his eyes shut, his cheeks going from dark pink to red. Makoto didn't actually know if he was doing it right, but he decided that in any case he definitely liked the weight of Haru on his tongue. 

He continued to try different things--running his tongue along the underside, gently using his teeth, using his had to stoke the base while sucking just the tip, letting his fingers graze his perineum. He was kind all over the place, but everything seemed to get a gasp or a soft moan out of Haru, and Makoto was enjoying hearing him come apart.

He felt Haru's hand curl tightly in his hair when he pulled off to tongue at the slit. "Ma-Makoto, stop. I'm not going to last if you keep doing that."

Haru reached over to his bedside table and retrieved the bottle of lube that was sitting there and threw it at Makoto.

"Hey! That hit me in the face, you know," Makoto said lightheatedly. He sat up between Haru's legs and looked down at the bottle that was now in his hands, trying register what he was looking at.

_"It's...cherry_ flavored?" He tried, really tried, but he couldn't hold in the laugh. "Oh my god, Haru."

Haru huffed and looked away. "Shut up."

"Hey, okay, okay, I'm sorry." Makoto leaned down and kissed the corner Haru's mouth. He sat back up and opened the bottle, apprehension and excitement growing in his gut. He poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers and coated them as best as he could.

_Oh my god, we're actually going to do this._

"Haru...I...t-this might hurt a little, so just relax, okay?" Haru just looked down at him with a look that said _just get on with it_ _,_ and so with a deep breath he slowly, too slowly, began to slide a finger into Haru's entrance.

Without warning, Haru ground his hips down, making Makoto's finger slide in all the way to the last knuckle, making Haru gasp.

"Haru! You're going to hurt--" But when Makoto looked up, it wasn't pain that was on Haru's face, but bliss. "W-What?"

"Another...add another."

"Haru..." The black-haired boy looked down at him, pupils blown and skin tinged pink.

"Please."

Makoto bit his lip and nodded, slowly working in another finger, which made a litany of breathy noises fall from Haru's mouth, and carefully scissored his fingers.

He leaned down and licked a stripe up Haru's neck, his voice low when he said, "Have you done this before, Haru?"

He curled his fingers at just the right angle, brushing against Haru's prostate. "Nn! Y-yes."

"A lot?"

"I-I...yes."

"How many fingers do you use?"

"Ma...I...three! I use th-three. B-but I like Makoto's fingers better...b-bigger."

"What do you think about, Haru-chan?"

" _Ah, ah!_ I-I think about you...moaning a lot."

_"Fuck,_ Haru..."

Makoto slipped in a third finger easily, continuing to brush against his prostate and watching the boy so wantonly displayed before him writhe and fist the sheets and release a string of moans and Makoto almost came just from that. He removed his fingers, to which Haru gave a groan of disapproval, and leaned down to tenderly kiss the boy below him. 

"Do you have...y'know...condoms?"

"...no."

Makoto sat up on his heels and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, disappointment settling in his gut. "Oh...well maybe we shouldn't do this Ha--"

Haru sat up in a flash, cutting him off with a deep kiss. He pulled away, just barely, so his lips lightly grazed Makoto's as he spoke. "Please...I...I want to feel it. Please, Makoto."

He let out a small sigh, but smiled. "Alright, Haru, if that's what you want."

"Good. Take your pants off."

Makoto nodded, climbing off the bed and shimmying out of his pants and boxers, watching as Haru laid back and stuffed a pillow under his ass. He climbed back onto the bed, uncapping the lube and pouring some into his hand, Haru looking at him expectantly. He coated his cock and lined up with Haru's entrance.

"Relax, okay?" Haru nodded.

Makoto pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried fully in Haru's ass. He grabbed the black-haired boys hands and entwined their fingers together, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss. Haru was so _deliciously_ tight around him that he had to fight in order to not come just like that.

"Hnng...fuck Haru...I'm gonna...I'm gonna try to move, okay?"

"Ah...j-just do it."

He pulled out slightly, gently pushing back in, and pulling out a little more each time. As the discomfort melted from Haru's face, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth going slack, Makoto began to speed up, creating a steady rhythm that had them both panting and sweating and moaning.

"Nnn...god Haru, you're so _tight."_

Makoto shifted his hips slightly and thrusted in, hitting Haru's prostate, making the boy below him buck his hips and arch his back and release a delightfully _filthy_ moan.

" _Ma-Makoto_!" 

He quickened his pace, hitting Haru's prostate dead on every time, pinning the black-haired boy's hands above his head. He knew he wasn't going to last long with Haru looking the way he did--beautifully sprawled out beneath him, body flushed, face contorted with pleasure, covered in sheen of sweat; completely debauched. He dipped his head down and captured Haru's lips in a messy kiss with clattering teeth and too much tongue and deep moans, stomach rubbing against Haru's leaking cock with every thrust.

"Ma-Makoto...I-I can't...nnn _Ma-Makoto!"_  

And Haru was coming hard, spilling between their bodies and stars exploding behind his eyes. It didn't take long before...

" _Haruharufuckharuhnnnn_!" ...Makoto was spilling inside of the boy below him, his orgasm pulsing through his entire body, vision going white. He collapsed on top of Haru, completely sated.

A few minutes later, he heard Haru's voice in his ear. "You're heavy."

"Right, sorry." Makoto chuckled and rolled off him, throwing an arm around his middle and not really caring about the sticky mess. He let the afterglow completely envelope him and let his eyes flutter shut, feeling warm all over.

"Makoto."

"Mmm?"

Makoto opened eyes only to be met with those of the boy next to him.

"I love you."

There was a rare smile on Haru's face, his cerulean eyes glowing. Makoto couldn't help the smile from forming on his own face, feeling as though his heart was going to burst. 

"I love you too, Haru-chan."

Haru sighed, annoyed, and kicked Makoto lighly, though the smile was still playing at his lips. 

"Don't call me that."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you liked this, vote for it [here](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/74416671534/challenge-our-first-user-catbugxvx-rating-nsfw) for the MakoHaru Festival on tumblr! :3 <3


End file.
